Finals, Oreos, and Yelling Matches
by Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06
Summary: /"IT'S FINALS WEEK AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RELAX?" "YEAH, I AM! DEAL WITH IT!" "GUYS! TAKE IT OUTSIDE! THIS IS A LIBRARY!"/ All-dialogue oneshot in which there is yelling. Lots of yelling. Inside a library. While there is supposed to be studying. Vatonageshippy, Measure friendly. For L.


**A/N: This is an extremely late birthday present for L. Sorry, L! I know I'm late every single year...Plus, I made you proofread your own present. Oops?**

**Anyway, this was inspired by Hopelessly Unromantic's story Mayonnaise and Starfire1407's story I Hate Libraries!, both of which are completely hilarious. You should read them if you get the chance.**

**Enough of my babbling. Without further ado, I present:**

* * *

~Finals, Oreos, and Yelling Matches~

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST RELAX, HUH?"

"IT'S FINALS WEEK AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RELAX?!"

"YEAH, I AM! DEAL WITH IT!"

"GUYS! TAKE IT OUTSIDE! THIS IS A LIBRARY!"

"Yelling in a library? Rhythmi? Le gasp!"

"Oh, shut up, Keith."

"See? Rhythmi's relaxed!"

"No, I'm just not yelling."

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"You're so high-strung, Kate. Take a chill pill."

"NO, YOU TAKE A CHILL PILL! IN FACT, TAKE THE WHOLE DAMN JAR AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"

"GUYS! LIBRARY! STUDYING!"

"Kate, that was mean."

"You can take it. I mean, you're so relaxed, anything I say shouldn't matter to you, right?"

"See, I knew you could relax!"

"I'm not relaxed. I'm just not yelling."

"DON'T CHANNEL RHYTHMI AT ME!"

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU TO GET SERIOUS, AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING FUN OF ME!"

"And there they go. Right back to the land of Caps Lock."

"NO, I'M NOT! I'M JUST TRYING TO TELL YOU TO CALM DOWN!"

"SCHOOL ENDS IN TWO WEEKS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN I FAILED KINCAID'S CLASS?"

"SO DID I, BUT DO YOU SEE ME FREAKING OUT?"

"What does Kincaid teach, anyway?"

"History. US II, to be exact."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Isaac."

"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME! THAT'S NOT FREAKING OUT?"

"I'M YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT!"

"I'M AN IDIOT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FAILED HALF YOUR CLASSES!"

"A 65 IS NOT AN F! ARE YOU FLUNKING MATH OR SOMETHING?"

"NO, I'M NOT! UNLIKE YOU, I STUDIED!"

"STUDYING IS FOR THE STARLY!"

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE!"

"…You dealt with this all year."

"Yep."

"OH, YEAH? THEN YOU'RE STUPID!"

"YOU'RE A BUM!"

"YOU'RE A HOBO!"

"Name-calling. Never fails."

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"You sure about that, Keith?"

"SHUT UP, RHYTHMI. THIS IS WHY I NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING."

"You didn't tell me. I extorted it from you. On pain of next week's desserts."

"Leverage, huh? That's always fun."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Hey, when'd Isaac get here?"

"A little after you two geniuses started yelling in the library."

"Me, a genius? Why, thank you!"

"You're not a genius. You're an IDIOT."

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE, KATE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I KNOW! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT THAT I BET YOU'LL ACCIDENTALLY FALL OFF A CLIFF!"

"…Never heard that one before. This'll be good."

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT, I BET YOU'LL TRIP OVER YOUR OWN STUPIDITY!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, YOU IDIOT!"

"FINE! I HOPE ONE DAY YOU GET HIT BY RANGER SCHOOL'S SWINGING GATE AND IT BREAKS YOUR FACE!"

"AND WHAT IF MY FACE GETS PERMANENTLY BROKEN, HUH? THEN WHAT?"

"THEN GO TO THE HOSPITAL! THEY DO REALLY GOOD PLASTIC SURGERY!"

"But…the hospital doesn't even do plastic surgery."

"…You can still hear them?"

"I'm amazed you can't. How is that possible?"

"Practice. Oh, and sound-cancelling earbuds. Want one?"

"Depends what you're listening to."

"Haru Haru by BigBang. K-pop is great studying music."

"I don't exactly know what that is, but anything is better than this cacophony."

"SO YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FACE, THEN?"

"AND WHAT IF I DO CARE, KATE? WHAT IF I MAYBE LIKE YOUR FACE THE WAY IT IS, HUH?"

"GEE, THANKS! I GUESS I SHOULD BE THRILLED THAT YOU CARE ABOUT MY FACE, RIGHT?"

"YEAH, YOU SHOULD BE! 'CAUSE MAYBE I ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE KINDA CUTE!"

"OH, YEAH? WELL, GOOD, 'CAUSE MAYBE I ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE KINDA CUTE TOO!"

"WELL, FINE!"

"FINE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kate Hitomi and Keith Dazzle, the library is an establishment of LEARNING and STUDY, not a place for any type of SCREAMING MATCH. I've dealt with your INSUBORDINATION and COMPLETE DISREGARD for ALL SCHOOL RULES for most of this year, but this is the FINAL STRAW. Perhaps a visit to Principal Lamont's office will make you see the error of your ways."

"Oh. Um…'bye, guys…"

"Uh. Right. 'Bye."

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. NOW!"

"…"

"You know, I really hope Kincaid realizes the irony in what he just did."

"Yelling in the library, you mean?"

"Exactly. See? Someone gets my sarcasm! Thank you!"

"Uh. You're…welcome?"

"Hey, Isaac. You wanna, I dunno…stay here and study? Keith and Kate were my study partners, and they kinda just got dragged off to the principal's office and all…"

"O-okay, I guess. My study group seems to have deserted me, even though I came over here to look for a book they needed."

"Probably the fault of the Terrible Two."

"Most likely. Would you like an Oreo?"

"Food in the library?"

"What can I say? I'm a rebel."

"Awesome."

-fin-

* * *

**End A/N: Not hawking for reviews, just talking about my story cover contest. It's simple: pick one of my stories, draw a cover, and if you land in the Top 3, I'll write you a oneshot: any shipping/genre/fandom (as long as it's one I know.) Check out my profile for info and how to enter. Good luck!**


End file.
